


Kiss Me

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Katie wakes in the silence of the bedroom, then, realizing that John is attempting to leave without waking her, runs after him, not once caring that she steps on a stray Lego or five, racing after him and slipping with a yelp to tumble forward against him. His laugh soft against her forehead. 

"I wasn't leaving yet..."

His smile is soft even as he kisses her. 

"I got your note. 'I want to be with someone who would wake me up in the morning just to give me a goodbye kiss before he leaves for work....'... I was just making sure I had everything."

She is trembling slightly and he sighs slightly, kissing her again sweetly. 

"I won't leave without waking you up darling, I promise."


End file.
